looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot-Rod and Reel!
Hot Rod and Reel! is a 1959 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot Wile E. Coyote (Famishus Famishus) attempts several ways to get the Roadrunner (Super-Sonicus-Tastius). The Roadrunner reaches two outcroppings. When Wile E. tries it, the end of said outcropping comes off. Just when he thought he was going to suffer gravity yet again, Wile E. was saved by a tree branch. He tries to go on the plateau nearby, only for the plateau to fall to a river. A fish nearby is spooked when Wile E. gets his newest scheme. 1. The Coyote races after the Roadrunner with his new roller states. When the Roadrunner tries to trip the Coyote, Wile E. In time, leaps in the air and sticks his tongue at the Roadrunner. Little does he know, he is about to fall of a cliff yet again! 2. After getting an explosive camera kit, Wile E. prepares for his newest deception. The Roadrunner is intrigued by the signs. When the Roadrunner got ready for his picture, the gun goes off on the Coyote. As the Roadrunner speeds away, Wile E. sees the one flaw of his attempt, the lens cap was on the entire time. 3. As the Roadrunner taunts the Coyote from above, Wile E. prepares a trampoline. However, when he jumps, he gets trapped inside like a burlap sack. 4. Now armed with a crossbow and dynamite, Wile E. prepares for his plan. However, when he lights the fuse and the Roadrunner comes, the crossbow fires yet the dynamite is left behind. 5. Now resorting to his best friend Acme, Wile E. receives a jet propelled pogo stick. However, when the Coyote prepares the pogo stick, the pogo stick propels him to the cliff behind him. 6. Using railroad deception again, Wile E. hammers a crossing sign, accompanied by Hi-Fi Railroad Crossing Sounds and tracks set up. When the Roadrunner stops, the Coyote tries to catch the bird, only to be run over by an actual train. 7. Having almost blowing his top with simple traps, Wile E. uses 12 bombs down an extremely long slide. However, when he releases bombs, none of them come out. He tries shaking the bin moderately, then violently. He douses the fuses to try to get them to go out, but when he tries to stomp on them, Boom! A dazed Wile E. slides down. The Roadrunner passes over him to add insult to injury. 8. Wile E. receives another of Acme's products, a jet propelled unicycle. When the Coyote lights the fuse, he is dragged away. Wile E. tries to balance himself and succeeds. When he passes the Roadrunner, he tries to get him, but didn't move when he seemed to speed off. Wile E. falls down off a cliff and a cloud of smoke has the words The End on it. Availability * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 13 * VHS - Classic Collection (WHSmith Exclusive Video) (United Kingdom only) * VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote * Streaming - Boomerang App * DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote * DVD - Stars of Space jam Collection Volume 1 Censorship * The ABC airing of this cartoon cuts out the part where Wile E. Coyote uses a camera with a gun inside of it as a ploy to kill Road Runner (which was also cut on the ABC version of "War and Pieces"), and a later scene where Wile E. Coyote lights a match to rev up his unicycle.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx Notes * Gag #3 (the trampoline gag) was used in the Road Runner compilation in the 1979 compilation film The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie. See Also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography References External Links * "Hot-Rod and Reel!" on the SFX Resource Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:1959 Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton Category:Cartoons with no dialogue